wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/I/II
Nowy, niespodziewany gość, co jak istny lupus in fabula pojawił się w najciekawszym toku rozmowy, a tak szczególniejsze na wszystkich sprawił wrażenie, zatrzymał się chwilkę nieruchomo przy drzwiach i badawczym po całej szynkowni potoczył okiem, jak gdyby kogoś szukał lub się czegoś zawahał u wnijścia. A przyznać należy, że cała jego postać i powierzchowność musiałaby niepospolicie i temu nawet zaimponować, kto by do wszystkich jego tajemniczych stosunków z Zaklętym Dworem najmniejszego nie przywiązywał znaczenia. Wzrostem sięgał do samej niemal powały, siłą budowy i dosadnością kształtów mógł z najzawołańszym mierzyć się atletą. Zdawało się niejako, że brakuje mu tylko lwiej łopatki w ręku, a potrafiłby sprawdzić wszystkie biblijne cuda Samsona, sam jeden potykać się z tysiącami przeciwników, mury wywracać z posady. Z twarzy widać było jednak, iż pewno z okładem przeszedł już krzyżyk piąty. Liczne zmarszczki okrywały czoło i policzki, podgolony dokoła głowy włos przyprószył się znacznie siwizną; tylko wąs krótko podstrzyżony i niesłychanie gęste i krzaczaste brwi zachowały jeszcze pierwotną, czarną jak węgiel barwę. Na sobie miał zwyczajny w tych stronach strój chłopski, szarą siermięgę, szerokim przepasaną rzemieniem, buty z wywróconymi u góry cholewami, czarny pilśniowy kapelusz z szerokimi kresami i czerwonym sznurkiem dokoła. — Pal go diabli, to jakiś prawdziwy klucznik czartowski! — wyszepnął nasz nieznajomy wędrowiec, który, jak się spodziewać można, w jednej chwili obejrzał go ciekawie od stóp do głowy, a ochłonąwszy z pierwszego swego, pomimowolnego jakiegoś wrażenia, posunął się o krok naprzód ku nowo przybyłemu. Z reszty obecnych nikt nie śmiał ani spojrzeć na strasznego olbrzyma, tylko ów maziarz, co tak głośno do niedawna rej wodził między ryczychowską gromadą, a całej rozmowie o Zaklętym Dworze w obojętnym przysłuchiwał się milczeniu, porwał się nagle z swego siedzenia, a jakiś zagadkowy wyraz ciekawości i niepokoju przemknął mu po twarzy. — Jak się macie, Kostiu! — ozwał się poufale — wracacie z Sambora? Kost kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia. — Ale nie potrzebujecie też mazi? — pytał maziarz dalej, a oczy jego jakieś osobliwsze wyrażały oczekiwanie. — Nie, nie wyszła mi jeszcze dawniejsza — odpowiedział obojętnie klucznik i obrócił się ku szynkwasowi. W tej chwili jednak wydawało się naszemu nieznajomemu wędrowcowi, który stojąc w pobliżu, śledził z uwagą każde poruszenie starego klucznika, że ten jakiś dziwny, zagadkowy znak zrobił nagle maziarzowi. Nieznajomy obrócił się szybko ku maziarzowi i spotkał się z nim oko w oko. I teraz dopiero uderzyła go nie postrzeżona dotąd postać i fizjonomia znanego nam kuma Dmytra. Nieznajomy cofnął się nagle zdumiony, bo mu się zdało, że i ten w tejże samej chwili wymienił z klucznikiem jakiś tajny znak porozumienia. — Cóż to ma znaczyć? — wycedził przez zęby i badawcze w maziarzu utkwił spojrzenie. Ale i ten jednocześnie z tak szczególniejszym jakimś wyrazem spojrzał mu w oczy, że nieznajomy nasz wędrowiec w wykrzywionych butach, mimo całej cynicznej niemal zuchwałości, jaka z każdego jego tchnęła poruszenia, mimowolnie w dół spuścił oczy. Chciał coś przemówić, ale maziarz obrócił się już do stołu i ochoczo i wesoło zawołał do swych towarzyszy: — No, bywajcie mi zdrowi, panowie gromada, miejcie się dobrze, a co wam nie dostaje, kupcie sobie za gotowe pieniądze. — Jak to, już jedziecie? — zapytał wójt, Iwan Chudoba. — Jadę, ale za kilka tygodni będę znowu między wami. Bywajcie zdrowi. I w jednym momencie uścisnął serdecznie wójta, podał rękę kolejno wszystkim siedzącym przy stole i przypadając do szynkwasu, gdzie właśnie olbrzymi klucznik z rąk garbatego Organisty małą blaszaną wychylał miarkę, zawołał prędko: — Ilem ci winien, mości Organisto? — Ze wszystkim, z wódką dla gromady, z sianem i owsem dla konia i z moją przygrywką, dziesięć sorokowców jak uciął — odpowiedział Organista zliczywszy kilka niezgrabnie nabazgranych cyfer na szynkwasie. Maziarz dobył spory skórzany worek zza pasa, wyrzucił dziesięć sorokowców na stół, zasadził kapelusz głęboko na uszy, jeszcze raz skinieniem głowy pożegnał wszystkich obecnych i jak strzała wypadł z szynkowni. I znowu zdało się naszemu nieznajomemu wędrowcowi, że na samym wyjściu nowy jakiś tajemniczy znak wymienił z klucznikiem. — Czy się łudzę, czy mię zamroczyło w oczach — mruknął przez zęby nasz bohater o wykręconych butach — ale mnie się zdaje, że ci dwaj znają się jak łyse konie na jarmarku. A jeden i drugi osobliwszą jakąś ma fizjonomię. I nagle zwrócił się do Żyda: — Kto to jest ten człowiek, co wyszedł teraz? — zapytał. Stary klucznik miał już właśnie odchodzić od szynkwasu, ale zatrzymał się na to zapytanie i spojrzał uważnie na pytającego. — To kum Dmytro, maziarz — odpowiedział Żyd, któremu obecność starego klucznika zdawała się aż język plątać w gębie. — A skąd on jest? — pytał dalej nieznajomy. — A któż go tam wie — odparł Organista wzruszając ramionami — wozi wyborną maź od wsi do wsi, sprzedaje taniej niż w mieście, kredytuje każdemu, kto chce i nie chce, a sam wszystko płaci gotówką. Wielce rarytny człowiek, ale nie ma się czemu dziwić, mówią przecież, kto smaruje, ten jedzie po świecie, a on musi najlepiej smarować, bo sam sprzedaje smarowidło. — Szczególna! — mruknął nieznajomy. — Gdybym był powieściopisarzem, musiałbym tu koniecznie znaleźć zawikłanie do powieści. I znowu ciekawie wpatrzył się w olbrzymiego klucznika. Nagle jakaś myśl strzeliła mu do głowy. — Hej, Kostiu! — rzekł żywo, zastępując drogę olbrzymowi. Klucznik Zaklętego Dworu przystanął zdziwiony na miejscu i chmurnym i groźnym okiem spojrzał na nieznajomego, który ni stąd, ni zowąd tak poufale zagadnął go po imieniu. — Wyście tu wozem? — pytał dalej nieznajomy. — Albo co? — odciął krótko, a wyprężając się surowo w całej postawie, groził powałę przebić głową. — Musicie mię wziąć z sobą do Żwirowa! — Co? jak? — zapytał klucznik tonem człowieka, który nie wie, jak w rogu, co chcą od niego. Nieznajomy wyprostował się i odchrząknął głośno. — Idę do waszego pana — rzekł z pewnym naciskiem. Klucznik o krok cofnął się w tył i spojrzał na nieznajomego wzrokiem, który komu innemu niezawodnie poplątałby język w gębie. — Do kogo? — powtórzył wreszcie. — Do waszego dziedzica, mówię. — Do Żwirowa? — To jest właściwie do Oparek, bo jak mi powiadają, dziedzic nie mieszka w Żwirowie. Klucznik coś niezrozumiale mruknął przez zęby. Nie zbity z toru nieznajomy ciągnął dalej z drwiącą niemal poufałością: — Otóż, mój szanowny Kostiu Buliju, kluczniku Zaklętego czy Przeklętego Dworu, tytułem przyszłej znajomości i przyjaźni musisz podwieźć mię do Żwirowa, czyli raczej do tego tam folwarku, jakeś go to nazwał, Żydzie? — zwrócił się nagle do Organisty. — Buczały — przypomniał Organista usłużnie. — A prawda, Buczały! Otóż z łaski swojej odwieziecie mię do Buczał, do ekonoma, do mandatariusza lub jakiegokolwiek innego czorta, a ten mię już odeśle do dziedzica. Kost' Bulij z wielką uwagą wpatrzył się w nieznajomego i nie rzekł ani słowa. — No, jakże?... — pytał tenże biorąc już swe zawiniątko na plecy. Klucznik zawahał się czegoś. — Skądże to znacie naszego dziedzica? — zapytał po chwili. — Ho, ho! Szeroko by o tym mówić — zawołał nieznajomy i rezolutnie pokiwał głową. — Jestem ty a ty z waszym dziedzicem. Kochamy się jak bracia ślubni! Dawniej żaden z nas żyć nie mógł jeden bez drugiego! Organista spojrzał na wykrzywione buty i krótkie rękawy nieznajomego i jakoś z niedowierzaniem wydął wargi, klucznik wzruszył ramionami i nie rzekł ani słowa. Podróżny rozochocił się jakoś do wynurzeń. — Poczciwy Julek, ani mu się śniło, że będzie kiedyś siedział w milionach! — zaczął na nowo. — Dałbym gardło, że nie wie dotychczas, jak sobie z nimi postępować. Ale ja go wezmę pod moją opiekę! Ho! ho! obaczycie, jak ja go wyfrycuję. Klucznik znowu wzruszył ramionami. — Ale co tam — przerwał sobie nagle podróżny. — Jedźmy lepiej! Podwieziecie mię przecież — dorzucił tonem, który żadnej już nie dozwalał odmowy. — Ta — wybąknął klucznik. Nieznajomy wywinął sękatą swą laską młyńca w powietrzu, poprawił zawiniątko na plecach, czapkę głębiej zasadził na tył i postąpił ochoczo za klucznikiem, który, nie mówiąc już ani słowa więcej, zmierzał ku drzwiom. — A za wódkę? — nagabnął Organista, zachodząc z boku nieznajomemu. — Później, jak będę kiedy przejeżdżał tędy — odparł nie zmieszany nieznajomy i z takim świstem zamachnął znowu swoją laską, że biedny Organista, jak mógł najprędzej, cofnął się za swój szynkwas obronny. Na mostku przed karczmą czekał wysoko wyścielony wóz z podolskim koszem plecionym, uprzężony dwoma rączymi końmi, których czarna jak węgiel maść niemało w opinii ludu szkodziła ich właścicielowi. Klucznik z rzadką na swój wiek i swą tuszę zręcznością wskoczył w siedzenie, ale przed nim jeszcze znalazł się już tam nasz nieznajomy. — Pojedziemy tedy! — rzekł klepiąc swego woźnicę łaskawie po ramieniu. Klucznik znowu spojrzał na natręta, ale ten nie lada czym dał się, jak to mówią, zbić z pantałyku. — Palicie fajkę? — zagadnął znowu swego woźnicę. Klucznik potwierdził skinieniem głowy. — A macie tytoń przy sobie? — ciągnął dalej nieznajomy. Klucznik zamiast odpowiedzi podał mu kapczuk napełniony. — To może i fajkę macie na podorędziu? Klucznik wzruszył ramionami, dobył zza pasa zwykłą glinianą, z wierzchu żółtą blachą pobitą fajkę z krótkim drewnianym cybuszkiem i nie mówiąc ani słowa podał ją swemu towarzyszowi. — No, jak na klucznika Zaklętego czy Przeklętego Dworu, to z nie najlepszej palicie lulki — wtrącił jeszcze podróżny, który, jak widać, nie tak łatwo dał się zadowolić, a nałożywszy fajkę, jak mógł najsilniej, zażądał jeszcze hubki i krzesiwa. Klucznik tymczasem coraz żywiej zacinał konie, wóz toczył się szybko po bitym gościńcu, a niebawem stanął na zakręcie do prywatnej drogi ubocznej. Tu jednocześnie jakaś inna zbaczała fura. Był to mały, słomianą plecionką okryty z wierzchu wóz, uprzężony jednym małym pstrokatym koniem, a powożony przez człowieka, którego twarz zasłaniały szerokie kresy kapelusza. Oba wozy mijały się ocierając jeden o drugi. W tej chwili podniósł głowę woźnica jednokonki, a nasz nieznajomy poznał maziarza z ryczychowskiej karczmy. I znowu przysiągłby, że między nim a klucznikiem przeleciał w pośpiechu jakiś nowy tajemny znak porozumienia. — Ho, ho, to i ten maziarz coś zmierza ku Żwirowi — ozwał się wreszcie, dmąc przed siebie spory kłąb dymu. Klucznik nic nie odpowiedział, tylko rzucił na pytającego spojrzenie, które zdawało się mówić: Milczże raz, jeśli nie chcesz zlecieć z wozu. Nieznajomy ucichł, ale nie na długo, rozochocony raz język świerzbiał go nad siły. — A daleko mamy jeszcze przed sobą? — zapytał po chwili. — Dobrą milę — odparł klucznik krótko. — Wasz sędzia oczywiście żonaty? Klucznik przyznał skinieniem głowy. — A jak się nazywa? — Bonifacy Gągolewski. — Gągolewski! Gągolewski! Jakieś gęgające nazwisko! Jego właściciel musi koniecznie mieć coś wspólnego z gęsim rodem. A ekonom wasz jak się nazywa? — Onufry Girgilewicz — odparł klucznik krótko. Nieznajomy parsknął głośnym śmiechem. — A to widzę jakaś kolonia gęgotliwych nazwisk. Onufry Girgilewicz, Bonifacy Gągolewski! Dobrali się obadwaj, nie ma co mówić. I do któregoż tu z nich zajechać, Girgilewicz tędy, Gągolewski owędy! Wielce czcigodny dobrodzieju i łaskawco, błogosławiony kluczniku Przeklętego Dworu — ozwał się wreszcie z komiczno—poważnym nastrojem — zawieziesz mię do pana Gągolewskiego albo jeszcze lepiej do pani Gągolewskiej, nota bene, jeśli warta grzechu. Nie zażegnany niczym dobry humor nieznajomego zdawał się ugłaskiwać po trosze samego nawet ponurego klucznika, przynajmniej nie tyle już niechęci i surowości malowało się w jego spojrzeniach. — A cóż, nie dojedziemy dziś do tego Żwirowa? — ozwał się znowu nieznajomy po długim przestanku. — Z tego tam pagórka ujrzymy już dwór — odpowiedział klucznik i raźniej zaciął konie. — Prawdziwie Zaklęty Dwór, bo zaklęcie daleko do niego. Klucznik znowu zaciął konie. Nieznajomy coś niezrozumiale mruknął przez zęby. Spojrzał z boku na klucznika i jakby się czegoś zawahał. Nagle machnął ręką i ozwał się na nowo: — Czy dwór ten dawno już stoi pusto? — Od lat pięciu — odpowiedział klucznik, a jakoś mimowolnie silniej zmarszczył czoło. — Jak to od lat pięciu, kiedy dopiero trzy lata, jak nowy dziedzic objął w posiadanie? — Tak; ale nieboszczyk, jaśnie wielmożny starościc, świeć Panie jego duszy — przemówił klucznik uroczystym głosem — na dwa lata przed swym zgonem wyjechał był za granicę. — I gdzież umarł? — W Dreźnie — odpowiedział starzec szybko, jakby chciał przykre jakieś przytłumić wspomnienie. — A wyście byli przy jego śmierci? — Skonał na moim ręku — odparł szorstko prawie, obrażony i zdziwiony tym zapytaniem. — Spoczął tedy na obcej ziemi! — ciągnął podróżny dalej. — Przeciwnie, w ostatniej swej woli kazał pochować się w Żwirowie i ja sam przywiozłem tu trupa. — A nie miałże ani dzieci, ani żadnych bliższych krewnych, kiedy cały majątek zupełnie niemal obcemu pozostawił imiennikowi? — Śp. jaśnie wielmożny starościc był nieżonatym — odpowiedział klucznik z ciężkim westchnieniem. — Ale to nie przeszkadzało mu przecież mieć braci, siostry, synowców, siostrzeńców, synowice, siostrzenice. Bez tych przydatków trudno sobie nawet pomyśleć bezdzietnego bogacza. Klucznikowi widocznie przykrą była cała ta rozmowa, twarz jego więcej jeszcze ponury przybrała wyraz, a i głos zdawał się twardszym i surowszym. — Nieboszczyk miał przyrodniego brata, ale... — Ale? — podchwycił nieznajomy. — Nie lubił go — odparł klucznik krótko. — I nie zapisał mu nic zgoła? — Ani złamanego szeląga. — A brat ten żyje? — Mieszka o półtora mili od Żwirowa, w Orkizowie. — Tam do kata! jakże ten przyjął nowego dziedzica? — Dowiecie się to najlepiej od niego samego — odciął klucznik tonem, który zdawał się wypraszać sobie wszelkie dalsze zapytania. Nie zrażony niczym podróżny chciał na nowo podchwycić wątek rozmowy. Ale w tej chwili wóz wtoczył się na pagórek, a w niezbyt dalekiej odległości odsłonił się nagle upragniony widok żwirowskiego dworu. Nieznajomy aż podskoczył w siedzeniu i chciwie wypatrzył się przed siebie. Słońce już przed półgodziną skryło się za góry i zmrok już stopniowo osłaniał ziemię. Z tym wszystkim dwór żwirowski w dość wyraźnych przedstawiał się zarysach. Był to okazały jednopiętrowy gmach murowany z dwoma na przód wybiegającymi skrzydłami, z wspaniałym gankiem o sześciu słupach kręconych na froncie. Z tyłu ocieniał go szeroko sad owocowy, który po jednej stronie łączył się z niewielkim sosnowym gaikiem, z przodu ciągnął się otoczony ostrokołem dziedziniec, z ogromnym klombem pośrodku. U boku, w głębi dziedzińca, poza szpalerem z lip i dzikich kasztanów, wyzierały obszerne, również jednopiętrowe oficyny. Z daleka przy zapadającym zmroku nie widać było żadnego zniszczenia ani w gmachu samym, ani w dziedzińcu i oficynach, i trudno by się nawet domyśleć, że stoi zupełnie pusty i nie zamieszkany. — Toż tedy ów Dwór Zaklęty? — wykrzyknął nieznajomy. Klucznik zamiast odpowiedzi zaciął konie. — Dalibóg, wcale niestrasznie wygląda z daleka! — mruknął nieznajomy po chwili milczenia. — Głupców własny cień straszy — przemówił Kost' Bulij. — A gdzież wy mieszkacie z waszymi kluczami? — Mam osobną zagrodę za gajem ogrodowym. — A wyście żonaci? — pytał dalej nieznajomy, nie dając się zrazić lakonicznością otrzymywanych odpowiedzi. — Nie. — Mieszkacie sam jeden? Klucznik nic nie odpowiedział. Wjechał w szeroką, gęstymi rzędy dzikich kasztanów ocienioną ulicę, a nagle zakręcił na wąski wygon uboczny. — Gdzież to zawracacie? — zagadnął nieznajomy. — Podwiozę pana do Buczał. — A taż ulica kasztanowa? — Prowadzi do dworu. Nieznajomemu strzeliła jakaś myśl nagła. — Hej, stójcie — zawołał żywo — wieźcie mię raczej do dworu. Oglądnę to zaklęte miejsce, przenocuję u was, a jutro ze świtem pójdę sobie piechoto do Oparek. — Pójdź sobie pan, gdzie cię licho poniesie — wybuchnął obcesowo zniecierpliwiony do najwyższego klucznik — tylko odczep się ode mnie! Nieznajomy nabiegł krwią cały i z impetem chwycił za swą laskę sękatą. — Ho, ho, bratku — zawołał z zuchwałą, buńdziuczną miną — zaczynacie się gniewać, jak widzę. Kost' Bulij zmierzył swego towarzysza na pół groźnym, na pół wzgardliwym spojrzeniem, wzruszył ramionami i nic nie odpowiedział. Wtem przypadkowo rzucił na bok okiem i w jednej chwili jakaś szczególniejsza zaszła w nim zmiana. Wszystka krew wezbrała mu do głowy, brwi mocniej ściągnął pod czołem, wargi z zaciekłą przygryzł złością, a z oczu groźna wymknęła się błyskawica. Nieznajomy mimowolnie spojrzał w tę stronę, zapominając z nagłego zdziwienia o swej własnej urazie. O kilka kroków na przedzie, tuż przy samym gościńcu, wznosił się na małym kopcu stary, pochylony na pół krzyż drewniany, a o niego stał plecyma oparty jakiś człowiek w chłopskim stroju. Nie wyglądał na żebraka, choć gruba i brudna na nim płótnianka w rozliczne rozstrzępiła się dziury, słomiany, okopcony kapelusz był bez dna prawie, a z wydeptanych chodaków bose wyzierały nogi. Był to widocznie jeden z nielicznych jeszcze wówczas proletariuszów wiejskich, co nie mając sami gruntów, nie potrzebowali robić pańszczyzny, a jeśli uszli poboru wojskowego lub w stałą gdzie nie najęli się służbę, stawali się ciężarem i plagą nie tylko wsi własnej, ale i całej nieraz okolicy. Był to zresztą nie pierwszej już młodości człowiek; mógł mieć lat blisko czterdzieści, a twarz jego dziwnie nieprzyjemny i odrażający nosiła wyraz. Jedno oko zdawało się spoczywać głębiej od drugiego, nos krótki, zadarty u spodu, a przypłaszczony w górze, miał w sobie coś nieludzkiego, lubo godził się dobrze z niezwykle wystającymi jagodami i spiczastą brodą. Małe, wklęsłe, zielonkowate oczy, włos jaskraworudy i tysiąc blizn po ospie uzupełniały całość fizjonomii. Stojąc oparty o krzyż drewniany, z zagadkowym zajęciem śledził każde poruszenie toczącego się ku niemu wozu, a prawdziwie szatański wyraz fizjonomii podnosił się jeszcze, im więcej zbliżał się wóz. Na zaciśniętych ustach igrał mu uśmiech zapamiętałej złośliwości, oczy migotały złowrogo w swych głębokich jamach. — Kto jest ten człowiek? — zapytał mimowolnie nasz nieznajomy. Kost' Bulij nic nie odpowiedział, tylko raźniej zaciął konie, jakby co najrychlej chciał ominąć figurę. Człowiek pod krzyżem zaśmiał się dziko, a śmiech ten miał wielkie podobieństwo do przytłumionego wycia wilka. Klucznik jakieś okropne wybąknął przekleństwo i znowu popędził konie. Wóz już mijał figurę, kiedy nagle, jakby syk gadziny, ozwał się głos obdartusa: — Powoli, powoli, Kostiu Buliju, abyście karku nie skręcili przed czasem. A nie zapominajcie o Mykicie Ołańczuku! Klucznik nowe dzikie wyrzucił przekleństwo i co sił stało, zacinał konie, a jakby nie słyszał licznych wykrzyków i zapytań swego towarzysza, nie obejrzał się nawet, aż przy zupełnie zapadłym zmroku stanęli u kresu podróży w Buczałach. Zaklęty dwór 01 02